


[COM] Fullmoon Festivities

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Bustyboy, M/M, femboy, homofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hiya! This story comes to you courtesy of Mr. Jugger, so we got ourselves another fun and quite gay story of bustyboys with GIGANTIC asses and milky tiddy! This time, Ben has his inner Wolfsona Fenris brought out with the help of an FtM Wereslut Sergal and the two naughty beastbois really enjoy the "full moon" that's gracing the night.~Contents: Bustyboy/Bootyboy, Breast Expansion, Ass Expansion, Hyper Ass, Twerking, Male on Male, Human to Anthro, Inhibition erasure, soft identity play, slight musk, slight Daddy kink, and a brand new OC of mine developed from an old concept that's already been done, so I made it more unique to myself, kinda. Except not really. Count on art of them appearing sometime soon.~Anyway, please do enjoy~!
Kudos: 18





	[COM] Fullmoon Festivities

"Nnh... D-Dammit, I was a whole day off this time... Nnhoooo...! Can't stop it... I just... gotta... Mmmhh~... Got **ta... Get r _eady for the night...~"_**

Her top strained, her pencil skirt zipper began to rip, and her panties tightened more and more, the great bulge too needy and throbbing to ignore anymore... Arousal built as her body morphed, her mind being swallowed by _his_ lust. A lust that _he_ would sate, and knew just how to do it...

With a loud, whorish call half way between a rapturous moan and a wolfish howl, the slutty studslut made leave for the red light districts, on the hunt for some thick, juicy "meat"...~

~ ~ ~

The full moon was high in the clear and calm night sky, a slight chilly breeze rustling the young man's vest jacket a little as he pulled it a bit tighter around his chest. Brushing a bit of his dark hair from his eyes, the young man, Ben, made his way down the street back to his apartment. Admittedly, he had lost track of time during the last bit of the night, simply needing an evening stroll to clear his head since a lot as on his mind, but maybe he was a tad too checked out because as he walked, he realized he was weaving through an alleyway that he, realizing too late, didn't recognize. At first he rationalized it as a wrong turn and would just turn around, but as he turned he noticed the alley seemed to shifted from what he thought was the entry point. At that point, he became nervous, he ran cold, and was forced to move forward.

As he moved through the alley, the sudden, rather prominent scent of... a sort of smoky aroma, almost like hickory-burning wood and smoke. Normally, Ben wouldn't think too much of it, but the more it permeated, the more allure it seemed to have until soon enough, the young man would track the smell down, nose held high, like a dog tracking a target. In a trance-like state, Ben would eventually be lured to an unknown area, one cloaked in low, purplish lighting, a front of nice yet vaguely suspicious streets...

Streets, Ben would notice, were like right out a shady red light district... And then he saw the strange... well, "woman" was not accurate. Yes, they wore a shimmering, scarlet dress, and yes they had hips so wide they put most breeding stock to shame, and an ass so huge they were like straight out of his own fetishy art... but the bulge in the front of the dress, and the shape of the figure's "breasts", more accurately described as "incredibly thick yet soft pecs", made it quite clear...

The figure was male.

**_"Araaa... Well well, what a cute little boy~... You seem lost, yet curious. Was it my scent? My my, how embarrassing.~_ **

And yes, his voice was deep, husky, masculine... but with a feminine speaking tone. Sultry and sensual, it reverberated through Ben's forme, the very image enough to stimulate his fantasies... but the mind-melting scent and the lusty voice just sent his heart -- and dick -- throb quite intently. Ben was unable to stop himself; he found himself walking closer as he walked into the street, illuminated by subtle moonlight, and pressed himself into the strong, soft, pillowy pecs of the strange figure, one he was now able to make out as his mind gave into the haze.

Despite his hazy mind, Ben made note of further details. The scent that hazed his mind came from what appeared to be a cigarette at the end of a thin, but classy black and silver holder. They wore a deep red, glittery corset dress akin to the infamous Jessica Rabbit, which squeezed and clung to that slutty figure, emphasizing the massive "bust" they carried. Their tail was long and more wolf-like than one would expect, swaying slowly, wafting the scent around. They wore paw-kind peep toe platform heels, very stripper-esque... and finally, the facial features... Ben realized at that moment, the figure was... 

A Sergal. A very tall, femininely shaped, yet extremely masculinely endowed Sergal with, on top of the various bulging curves, extremely thick, glossy, ruby red, kissable, near face-smothering lips... which he felt so drawn to...

**_"Fufufuu, such a cute little boy you are... My my, did my alluring scent draw you in that hard? And that perverse look in your eyes, staring at my lips... Goodness me, you are such a darling little snack... Come, little one... Kiss me...~"_ **

Ben couldn't stop his body. In the back of his mind, he wanted to stop, but as if hypnotized to obey, the young man tilted his head up, gaze meeting those massive glossy, scarlet lips, to which soon, half his face - from nose to chin - would be smothered in a deep, squishy, warm smooch. Ben felt his cock jump to full, throbbing hardness while his mind was wiped an empty white, eyes half-shut, fluttering... The whorish Sergal gave a low, horny moan before finally breaking the kiss, tongue slowly licking at the smaller man's lips as he pulled away.

Ben felt his body run hot, feverishly so, causing the man to begin panting with his tongue lolled out. The Sergal giggled softly, one of his large, gentle hands roaming down to squeeze at Ben's tight little tush, while the other rubbed and squeezed at the leaking bulge straining within the poor boy's pants. Ben would let out a cute, very girly moan as the warmth in his body soon turned to pulsing heat...

**_"Mmmnh, yeeesss... Let your true self out, darling. Show Daddy your inner slut.~"_ **

As if reacting to the touchy Sergal's demands, Ben began to shiver a little, as his skin tingled from head to toe. His dark hair began to lighten, shifting to a snowy white, moving away from the sides as it formed more of a mohawk, while his ears started to shift, moving higher onto his head and coming to tall, furry points. The inner ears turned white and fluffy, while the outer side grew a rusty orange tone, a tone that would soon spread down the back of his neck as fur sprouted and crept down it, his shoulders, and his back. Meanwhile, the snowy white fur grew along his face, the front of his neck, chest, and down his midriff. The fur spread further and further, soon reaching his ankles and wrists, the rusty orange tone taking the human shape from his hands, feet, fingers and toes, subtle and painless cracks and creaks echoing in the alley as his feet became digitigrade and wolf-like, while his fingers were thicker, black claws replacing the simple well-kempt nails he had prior. 

His pants soon felt tighter as the base of Ben's spine began to extend, the structure swaying and wagging as the snow white fur rushed down its length, fluffy and precious, lifted and slightly curled like the tail of a wolf or husky, with a little charcoal grey tip. Finally, Ben's face began to push out, his eyes gaining a very feminine cuteness to them as they begin to glow a soft, luminous grey-blue, while his nose turned up, and became a glossy black. His chin and jaw extended slowly, cracking softly as he moaned and whined, the sound of which was more and more like that of a dog than a human, voice becoming softer, cuter, more girly and filling with a building lust as the Sergal moved to scritch the wolfboy's twitching ears.

"Nnnh... w-wh _at... are you-?"_

**_"Oh my, is it not obvious, darling? I'm letting your true self free.~ And this is such a nice start, such a good boy... but lets fill you out, sweetie.~"_ **

"F-Fill me... Ouu _OOOH~!"_

The Sergal spun the boy around, and pulled his hips close to his own, the fat, throbbing bulge pulsing against the wolfboy's tightly clad ass. Ben's body tensed up as he felt his clothes begin to tighten at a rapid pace. The first swelling change starting in his thighs as the Sergal groped them, roughly squeezing and kneading the flesh while Ben's jeans started ripping down the seams. The expanding thickness quickly making easy work of the poor denim, while the boy's ass cheeks began to inflate as well, causing him to keel forward and pant, moaning as he felt the uncontrollable urge to grind back against his horny partner, his ass cheeks swelling in such a way, it would remind one of watching a pair of beach balls filling with air, albeit slowly. The sensation had the wolfboy's cock dribble a good amount of precum, staining his poor pants as the button pinged off and smacked against the pavement beneath him, getting a husky cooing **_"Oooh.~"_** from his handsy friend. After what felt like an eternity of swelling and growth, "Ben" let out a loud, girly squeak of a moan, head lifted to the sky as he felt his jeans finally give way, a loud **SHRRRIIIIIIIIIP~!** as the back practically exploded off, while the legs fell away to the floor, still connected only at the ankles, the remnants looking like an open banana peel. The boys underwear was so tight it was pulled taut with a strong wedgie between those gluttonous cheeks, swallowed up tight. 

With a little extra touches, however, those ripped jeans would soon repair themselves, the material becoming more smooth and squeaking, akin to PVC, which climbed back up the wolf's legs, a little loop lacing around his second inner toe leaving an open-toe stirrup style to the feet. The shiny material climbed up to the upper-mid thigh, the fattest part of them, as if displaying the strength of the material on such a slutty, expansive figure. Along with that, a those too-tight undies of his soon shifted, separating in a few places, a pair of daisy dukes-styled booty shorts, nice and glossy and squeaking as they hug those massive hips and get swallowed right up between those novelty beach ball asscheeks. The separated part soon joins in as a slutty little thong, crimson red in colour. It hugged his taught package, the stain vanishing, only to reappear with how the Sergal pressed himself against the transformed and inflating boy.

The Sergal gave a low **_"Mmmh~"_** as he brought one of his hands to the wolfboy's front, stroking and groping his cum-stained bulge, grabbing a nice long _"Ooohhh~"_ from him. Eyes rolling back, biting his lip, "Ben" - that name felt wrong... - kept letting out little moans and whines as the Sergal's other hand came up, slipping under his shirt, and squeezing at his fuzzy chest. With a sharp gasp, and an arching of his back, the expanding wolf felt his shirt tighten and rise up his midriff some as his chest slowly began to push out, swelling and growing more and more sensitive by the second. "Ben" - ugh still felt wrong... - pulled himself back up, his dear partner pulling him tight and close, head smothered from behind by his massive, soft pecs as the taller man's one hand came up from the bulge below and rose up to tease at the boy's swelling breasts while the one that was up there moved down to his fat thigh, squishing and groping at it, claws lightly tracing along the fur. 

The further they swelled, the more the wolfboy squealed and moaned, his nipples fattening, pushing and poking through the now far too tight top, a small wetness seeping through from both of his fat, lewd nipples. That wetness, however, coaxed the change to his clothes, as the skull-print T-shirt began shriveling away and becoming a simple, white, very tight cropped tank top that didn't even reach half way down his hefty breasts! Soon enough his inflated chest was at such a size, it was as though he was carrying a pair of volleyballs in his tight top. His vest soon simplified, the black denim morphing into the same material as his booty shorts, and shortening so that it just barely reached his under bust. 

At this point, the tall Sergal was full on groping and squeezing the smaller wolfboy's heavy, leaking breast, coaxing a large squirt of milk from his nipple! In turn, the other nipple, as if envying its sister, let out its own smaller spray, leaking into the white top, making it quite sheer and almost see-through with how wet and tight it had become. The panting wolfboi began whining as his thoughts were the final affected thing, his needs and instincts screaming at him to find something to shove between his giant ass cheeks, to fuck and ravage his slutty little hole. His eyes rolled back, lids fluttered, cock leaked and dribbled into his thong, and images of fat, thick, knotted cocks flooding his horny little brain... 

At this point, the grinding of his ass against the Sergal soon started to pick up in pace, thrusting back with a rhythm that soon started echoing out in loud claps. Squatting, knees bend, the newly born slutboi wolf wagged his tail, looked back, bent forward, and started _twerking_ his expansive rear against his partner, coaxing a long, rumbling **_"Mmmmhhh~!"_** from the larger beastboi, his hands coming down, resting at the fore slut's wide, eye-catching hips, grabbing them tightly, and pulling them back with heavy force!

**_"Ooh, YES~! Look at you, you horny little slut, humping back against me like that~! Like a real bitch in heat, hmm~? Good boy, such a good boy... Now... are you finally going to tell me your name, little bitchboi~?"_ **

In a very feminine, lust-dripping tone... _"Mmnh, yes~! You can call me Fenris, or just Fen... Nnngh, now please, FUCK ME~!"_

Knowing full well the impatience, the Sergal's thick, over foot-long cock sprung out from under the corset dress he wore, his expansive bust seemingly swollen in their own right now, little dribbles of milk leaking forth, his cock dribbling similarly as it rest upon Fen's hyper-sized ass. Fen gave a pitiful, horny, gay little howl as he gyrated his hips, stroking the length of that huge knotted monster between the rippling cheeks, eliciting a snarling moan from the tall beastman, his lips pursing and fangs bared as he gripped those hips, pushed them forward, spread the cheeks, lined his cock up with the hole, and pushed the tapered tip forward, kissing the slut's rear entrance a little.

**_"Krrrr, you horny, teasing little bitch...~ Daddy's gonna pump you so full, you won't he able to move...~ Call me Zorra, by the way...~"_ **

_"Mmmnh, yes, Daddy Zorra! Just fuck me alrea-DYYYYYYYYYY~!!!"_

Without even letting the poor slut finish, the Sergal, Zorra as he finally mentioned, pushed his cock forward, damn near hilting himself in one, powerful, ass-rippling thrust, the loud **CLAP** echoing through the alleyway as that musky, hickory-smoke scent flooded Fen's more sensitive nose. He could now tell that scent was not just from the pipe, but was also laced with Zorra's pheromones, making it his own natural scent as well! It was such a potent, alpha scent that it had sent Fen into the deepest state of arousal - a proper bitch's mind-melting heat - so fast it obliterated all inhibitions... and the ramming of that fat beastcock into his tight virgin hole erased any inhibitions. Zorra used one hand to pull Fen's thong and booty shorts away, freeing up and letting the wolfslut's modest cock swing free, which began shooting thick loads of cum almost immediately! Such a messy boy he was, and Fen loved it! 

**_"Nnfh! Yesss, cum for me, boy! Cum for Daddy, nice and hard! Let your brain melt, let yourrrr- rrrghh! Your mind turn to a cummy mess and unload all over the ground~! Krrrrr, FUCK~! Such a tight ass! So good~! Ooooh it's been so long~!"_ **

Zorra gave those fat cheeks a nice hard **SPANK~!** as he plowed his slutty little partner, catching a loud and whorish howling moan from the wolf beneath him. Eventually, Zorra pushed the slut right to the ground, his full weight coming atop him as Fen just barely managed to make it to all fours, supporting himself on a ledge near the wall in front of him. Zorra's rumbling growls, almost like purrs, reverberated throughout Fen's whole body, as if a powerful massaging device covered him. Oh how lovely it felt, but what really got him going was the sudden smooching and nibbling that Zorra was giving him along his neck and shoulder, leaving lewd, fat kiss marks from all that lipstick, while the nibbles left lasting marks of their own, nice mating hickeys on either side of the wolfslut's neck. The loud, wet slapping carried through the alleyway, making sure anyone and everyone that happened by know full well what was taking place, if the loud, slutty moans and howls bellowing out weren't enough to let that sink in.

It wouldn't take very long for Zorra to help Fen reach his first majour climax; Fen pushed his face right to the ground, eyes rolling back, tongue lolling out, Zorra pressed quite hard atop him, one hand coming up and around to grope at one of Fen's tits, squeezing and tugging at his nipple. Milk sprayed forth from his breasts, ass pushed back extra hard, head tilted up, lips in a slutty "O", Fen felt his balls pull taut and...

_"OOOOH FUCK, DADDY ZORRAAAA, I'M CUMMINNNNNG~! AAAH~WOOOOOOOOOO~!"_

**_Rrrgggghhh~! TAKE IT ALL, SLUTBOY~!"_ **

Zorra, pushing his full, very beefy weight down, gave one extremely hard thrust forward and slipped his _huge_ knot right inside Fen's hungry hole, where it expanded to full width, locking the two as Zorra let loose such a torrent of an orgasm, his first in a while, that it quickly bloated Fen's belly; a nice beer belly paunch in the first couple of spurts, and a very eye-catching bulge in those that followed. Zorra, too, let out a loud yowling howl, accompanied with low grumbling growls, however he'd have those suppressed when he'd pull Fen's muzzle to face his own, and with enough near muzzle-smothering smooch, Zorra would bring his slutty wolfboi lover into a deep, passionate kiss as he'd softly hump his ass a little more, grinding himself into that expansive, soft flesh, hips quivering as he'd unload his first of many orgasms... He'd soon break the kiss, leaving his mate panting and whining as the Sergal whore nuzzled into the wolf's neck.

**_"Krrrr~... Mmmnh, such a good, good boy... Daddy's so proud of you... But we're not done yet, little pup, not at all... It's still a young night, and I intend to pump you so full, you look pregnant with a full litter~..."_ **

Fen just whined, moaning softly as he pushed his ass back and squirmed a little under his loving whore mate, too fuck-drunk to speak, but Zorra needed no further approval... The two would go for at least four or five more rounds, and maybe four more with Fen fucking Zorra's ass, ending in a nice little mutual 69-style cock cleaning afterward... The two found a nice little spot in the alley to cuddle up and rest for the rest of the night... 

~ ~ ~ 

"I AM... SO... SO SO SO SORRY...!"

The woman was blushing so ungodly bright red, you'd think her head was a tomato. The young man - rubbing the back of his head and looking at himself in a nearby mirror, blushing at his... notably more feminine, but no longer nearly as absurd figure - sighed a little and ran a hand up his wider hips.

"L-Look, it's okay, really. I just uh... didn't expect anything to carry over... still hard to believe that all actually happened..."

"I-- I know, I am really really sorry! I uh... I have this condition, and sometimes it's more contagious to some, and--"

"It's okay, really! Honestly, I don't even mind it... I just uh... need to learn how shop for bras and stuff now I guess."

The young woman, blinking a few times in disbelief, began calming down... though a small rush of curious arousal washed over her for a moment, which she did her best to suppress. 

"Uh... well... if you're sure... erm, chances are, you'll change every full and new moon, and maybe if incentivized with intense arousal so I hope you have good self control... B-But... uh... If you like... ever need some help with all that, well... you can follow uh... _his_ scent, I suppose... Again, I'm really sorry."

And just like that, the young lady was quick to leave, shutting the door behind her. On her side, she shivered, tugging her simple black pencil skirt down, thighs grinding together and a perverse little smirk on her lips. Part of her, the naughty, horny part deep within, was eager for them to hook up again... despite not recalling too much of it consciously, she remembered the bliss of it all... Biting her lip, she hastily left back to her own home.

Meanwhile, the newly awakened "Fenris" bit his own lip as well as he gazed at his reflection, his cock hardening as he recalled the sexcapades from last night... white and rusty orange fur beginning to sprout, his hips creaking wider, and chest becoming fuller...

Oh he was going to make the most of this little "curse"...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
